


Light The Candle

by Tearsaresalty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKaga Month, Candles, Day 19: Candles, M/M, Post-smut fluff, Prompt Fic, Smut, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearsaresalty/pseuds/Tearsaresalty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine and Kagami incorporate wax play in their sex life. (Ever heard of candle/wax play? That's it; that's the fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light The Candle

**Author's Note:**

> My second contribution to the baka light month -- prompt for Day 19: Candles. Kinda early (it depends on your timezone but okay) but I saw the prompt and, although I'm bad with smut, I /had/ to write it as smut. Hope y'all enjoy!

"Are they too tight?"

Aomine flexed his wrists. The chains linked to the cuffs, jingled. "They're alright," he said evenly.

Kagami licked his lips nervously. "Are you sure this is okay with you?"

Blue eyes rolled. "For the seven billionth time; yes, I'm sure. Relax now; it was you who wanted to try this after all."

A part of Kagami regretted wanting to try this. Although they had researched it, although they, together, had bought the right candles from Amazon - candles which wouldn't (preferably) give Aomine fifty degree burns - although they had discussed it extensively, Kagami was still worried as hell.

He had read about it in an online article Kise sent him; candle play. Or rather, _wax_ play. Aka pouring hot wax on bare skin, preferably lover's skin.

Kagami had had a hot flash at the mere thought of it.

But now, _now_ that he had Aomine naked and cuffed on their bed and the red, white and blue candles slowly melting on the bedside table, Kagami Taiga was officially shitting himself with anxiety. What if he hurt Aomine? What if these candles were all wrong and burnt Aomine? Although they had tried it on both their skins before and it wasn't all that terribly hot, what if, the _location_ on which Kagami was going to pour the wax--

"Kagami," Aomine's gravely deep voice snapped him out of his musings, "Relax. I'll be okay."

Their eyes met, fiery brown with deep blue and honest to God, Kagami felt his muscles loosen up. Aomine always had this effect on him. When they were done pissing each other off and arguing about the most trivial of things, Aomine's presence was Kagami's personal tranquilizer. And these eyes, these gorgeous blue eyes conveyed all the affection Aomine's mouth was unable to. Although they had struggled a lot with communication at first, after five years, a look like this said a lot.

_I trust you._

And somehow, that was all it took to undo Kagami's anxiety.

He sat back on his heels and let out a sigh. Aomine didn't tear his gaze away and a few moments later, he murmured, "Take your shirt off."

Kagami finally let a hint of smile graze his lips. He eyed his lover sprawled in front of him, long thighs apart to allow him to nestle in between, butt naked and hand-cuffed, and was somehow amused, as well as mildly turned on.

"Do you really think you're in any position to order me around right now?"

"Less talk, more taking-the-shirt-off," was Aomine's unfazed reply, "Besides, I don't want to be the only naked one here."

Kagami knew that; he knew that Aomine was self-conscious about his naked body, for some strange reason. It was strange, because Aomine's body was as perfect, as if made by the God Themselves; Kagami's hands had drifted along every hard plane, his fingertips had traced every scar and mole, his tongue had dipped in every nook and cranny of that dark skin, so Kagami was entitled to say that, _yes_ , this body was indeed God's greatest masterpiece. He had spent hours on his knees worshipping that body while Aomine quivered under him and played with his hair, yet the blue-haired man kept on being uneasy about it.

It was unfathomable indeed. But, Kagami accepted it nonetheless.

So without further ado, Kagami grasped the hem of his shirt and tugged it over his head, ending up with just a pair of boxers. As he tossed it on the floor next to their bed, he felt Aomine's legs shift around him, the chains jingling once again.

"Damn."

He sounded frustrated. Kagami frowned. "What's wrong?"

Aomine swallowed, eyes dark with lust. "I want to touch you so bad."

Desire crept up the back of his neck in the form of heat and not knowing what else to do, Kagami dipped in for a kiss. A kiss which started off slow but quickly turned steamy. Aomine wrapped his legs around Kagami's waist and arched his back in an attempt for more contact and Kagami gave it to him by letting his entire weight drop on the body underneath him. Hips ground together, breaths grew heavier and Aomine was struggling against his confines.

"Untie me," he grunted at once.

Kagami shook his head. "No."

He liked the frustration in Aomine's face; he liked nudging his competitive spirit during sexy times, as it made them only sexier.

"Just for a while; lemme touch you and then you tie me up again."

"Still no."

"Please, Kagami."

He was nearly begging; his blue eyes certainly did. Kagami loved it. "I said no."

In fact, to punish him a little further, Kagami sat back up again. With a grunt of disapproval, Aomine pulled Kagami towards him with his legs, earning himself a hard smack on his under-thigh. He made a pitched sound at the contact but the way his body quaked in anticipation, sent all of Kagami's blood flying to his groin.

"Behave or I'll punish you."

He saw the fiery need to respond to this challenge fleetingly course through Aomine's eyes, before the man swallowed and nodded. Kagami couldn't help but smile; for someone who hated losing as much as he did, Aomine Daiki certainly liked punishment a little too much.

Pushing these thoughts at the back of his head, Kagami reached for the neatly folded blindfold next to the candles on the bedside table. Aomine's eyes darted towards it, then back in Kagami's and with a curt nod, he gave his wordless consent. Once Kagami secured it around Aomine's eyes, he leaned in and whispered over his lips, "What's the safeword?"

" _Fire_ ," Aomine breathed shakily.

Kagami had suggested _basketball_ as a safeword once. Aomine said he would never be able to focus on a game ever again if they did that.

He had a point.

"It's funny," he chuckled, despite the headiness of the situation, "We are playing with fire and _fire_ is the safeword."

Aomine snorted. "I'm rolling my eyes."

Kagami grinned. "Yeah. I can tell."

"How about we go on with it then?"

Kagami sighed, amused. "You're the boss."

"Aren't I always?", Aomine smirked.

It only earned him another smack on his behind. Yet this time, because he hadn't seen Kagami move, the startled sound he made was honest to God, music to the redhead's ears. Aomine making a sound like this during sex was once in a lifetime kind of thing. Kagami grinned triumphantly. Aomine, though, blushed. Hard. "You startled me."

"Yeah, I heard it."

"Shut up."

Kagami pressed his crotch between Aomine's legs. His arousal was already pitching a tent in his shorts and he wanted Aomine to know about it. "This," he grunted, "...is what this sound does to me. So don't be embarrassed."

Aomine tugged on his confines a little harder than before. "Fuck."

"We will get to that," Kagami assured him, "Lemme get the massage oil first."

He had read that covering the skin some sort of oil, would facilitate the removal of the wax later. Plus, Kagami Taiga would never pass up on a chance to touch Aomine everywhere. So, he poured some of the substance on his palm, slicked his fingers up with it before tenderly spreading it over Aomine's chest. Kagami wasn't the gentlest of people; he knew, though, how to make a lover sigh and relax under his touch. Aomine was no exception.

Taking his sweet time, Kagami massaged Aomine's body from chest up until the knees, spending extra time on his favorite part; Aomine's thighs.

"Kagami, c'mon."

Brick-red eyes looked up, taking in the frustration in Aomine's expression. It was clear, it was _oh so_ _blatantly_ _clear_ that Aomine wanted Kagami's hands elsewhere. Perhaps on the now fully erect member resting heavily on his lower belly.

As if hesitant, Kagami reached out and carefully wrapped his fingers around it, offering a few slow strokes.

"Bless," Aomine sighed. The furrow of his brow smoothed.

Indeed, Kagami's hands blessed him for a while, bringing him to the edge but not over it. Aomine's hips were flying off the mattress, an exasperated sound leaving his lips when Kagami withdrew.

"N-No!"

" _Shhh_ ," Kagami hushed him, "We don't want it to be over now, do we?"

"Hmf."

Chuckling in amusement, Kagami glanced at the three colored candles sitting heavily on the bedside table. Some nervousness found its way to his stomach once again but he swallowed it down as he reached out for one. The white one. He let out a sigh, eyes dropping to Aomine's anticipating face. "Are you alright?", he asked.

"Yes Kagami, _please_ , do something."

"I plan to."

And with that, he titled the candle enough for the fluid wax to drip on Aomine's stomach. The blue-haired man gasped and shuddered, but nothing else. Kagami proceeded, dripping more and more of the wax around and all over, watching Aomine squirm underneath him. The coil in his pelvis was unbearable. Yet, he reached for the blue candle next, repeating the process.

In the midst of the shuddering moans, cusses and prayers, Aomine gasped Kagami's name -- _Taiga, Taiga, Taiga._ It got Kagami to see red. It got him to start grinding his erection against Aomine's behind.

Then he got an idea.

With the last candle wax, the red one, he tried to formulate shapes; letters to be exact; a word, to be even more specific.

_MINE_.

And it was oddly satisfying to see it with red - like the color of Kagami's hair - all over Aomine's chest. Because Aomine was his and no one else's.

Speaking of which, Aomine was literally trembling underneath him, ass grinding on Kagami's erection, thighs tightening their grip around Kagami's waist. The frustration had returned in his features, and this woke up Kagami's more sadistic side.

"Aren't we desperate?"

Aomine scoffed, "Fuck you."

"I'm afraid that won't be it tonight."

"Good. Because I've been growing white hair waiting for you to fuck me."

Kagami's face and vision went red. _I'm going to make a mess of him_ , he mused as he settled the red candle next to the others. Then, his fingers glided towards the bedside drawer and pulled it open, retrieving the bottle of lube and a condom. Aomine was shifting impatiently underneath him, a leg trailing paths up and down Taiga's thigh, the other wrapped tight around Taiga's waist. Yet, as soon as he heard the lube open, his legs parted, almost instinctively.

Kagami smirked. "I love it when you do that."

"Do what?"

_So it_ is _instinctive._

"Nothing," Kagami sighed. He dripped some of the thick substance between Aomine's legs, earning a hiss. "Shh, relax."

"It's cold, dumbass."

Kagami closed the lid and placed it by Aomine's thigh before he gently pushed a finger inside. Aomine was already pretty loose from their (without-wax) festivities in the morning, which was convenient, however, that didn't mean Kagami was going to rush this; he coaxed Aomine open, one, two, three fingers, until Aomine was outright moaning and oozing precome.

What a sight. Kagami was no artist in any way but he'd really created a masterpiece right there.

"C-C'mon, Taiga," he whispered shakily. "Please."

Kagami shuddered and nodded. Then remembered that Aomine couldn't see him. "Alright, hold on."

With surprisingly steady hands, Kagami lowered his underwear to his thighs and then off, before rolling the condom on. He lubed himself up once more, tossed the bottle away, suddenly impatient, and finally, he pushed inside Aomine. It wasn't the first time - by all means, their sex life was far more active than they admitted to others - however, Kagami's breath hitched as if it was the first time.

Aomine sighed in an attempt to relax more while Kagami caressed the tops of his thighs. "Alright?" He got a nod as an answer. "Can I move?"

"Please."

Kagami never got tired of this word pouring out of Aomine's lips.

He started off slow, giving Aomine the chance to get used to him, but, as they both knew, Kagami wasn't a patient lover; not by choice of course, it's just that he lost his mind way too quickly.

Soon, the only sounds in the room were the bed creaking, the chains jingling and their bodies coming together. Kagami leaned in, his lips over Aomine's when he whispered, "Breathe, baby."

A gasp escaped Aomine's lips, then his breaths came out ragged, shallow. Sometimes he forgot how to breathe when they had sex; Kagami didn't mind reminding him.

"T-Taiga..."

Kagami closed his eyes. "I love you."

Aomine gritted his teeth. "Fuck."

"I love you, Daiki."

The chains clank louder. Aomine was yanking them too much. "Untie me."

"No way."

"Shit, Taiga-"

Kagami silenced him with a kiss. A frustrated growl tore from Aomine's throat and he bit Kagami's lower lip hard enough to hurt but not draw blood. Kagami snickered; he loved it when Aomine went all feisty on him. It gave him an opportunity to land another blow at the back of Aomine's thigh as a punishment.

"F-Fuck!", he grunted. He tensed around Kagami. "D-Don't do that."

Kagami grinned in triumph. "You're right. You always come faster when I spank you."

"Shut up."

Complying, Kagami connected their lips in a steamy kiss. That was the only way he knew to shut both of them up.

Minutes ticked and the bed was protesting louder with each thrust. Kagami had lost it completely to his carnal side, Aomine had lost the filter on his mouth - it was a mess; a hot mess of limbs, lips, curse words and short breaths. Kagami could feel it inside of him; the coil of his upcoming orgasm was tensing and tensing, ready to snap.

It didn't take too long for it to snap. White clouded his vision as the wave of completion hit him like a whip. He trembled all over, unintelligible cusses streaming out of his mouth as he pushed himself as deep as he could inside Aomine. It felt good - too good. So good, he had to wait a few moments before his brain restarted. He noticed that Aomine hadn't come yet but by the sound of his hitching breaths, Kagami guessed he was pretty damn close too. So, without pulling out just yet, he sat back on his heels and wrapped his hand around Aomine.

A few strokes later, Aomine was muttering Kagami's name deliriously as his body quaked from the intensity of his orgasm. Kagami hissed, both at the beauty of the sight of Aomine coming undone and the warmth pulsing around his sensitive member. Thereafter, he gently slid out and cleaned a bit up, while waiting for Aomine to come around.

"Damn," was the first intelligible thing Aomine muttered. Kagami chuckled, removing the blindfold.

"You okay?"

Bleary blue eyes blinked up at him, struggling to focus. Good. "I've never been better."

Kagami unlocked the cuffs around Aomine's wrists. Aomine's arms flopped listlessly by his head. "Do you hurt anywhere?"

"No."

"You want anything? Water? Food? A _hug_?"

"A shower," Aomine sighed, glancing at his wax-covered chest. His nose crinkled. "This gon'be a bastard to take off."

It was a bastard to get all that wax off and Aomine wobbling like a over-cooked noodle wasn't making it any easier. Yet they did manage to get all of the wax off at some point.

"Get up," Kagami said, "We're taking a shower."

"Mm, carry me."

He could have said no; he could have rolled his eyes and go to the shower alone; however, when Aomine looked at him like this eyes glazed and playful, Kagami was weak. So he carried him to the shower. He cleaned him up while Aomine leaned half of his weight on him and purred in his neck.

"You're an overgrown and very spoiled brat," Kagami huffed indignantly at some point. Though, he had zero complaints about it, if he were to be completely honest.

Aomine lifted his head and smirked lazily, knowingly. "I know. So clean me up well, _daddy_."

Kagami's face went red but he laughed. "I'm kink-shaming."

"You have no room to kink-shame me when you're the one getting off while covering me with hot wax."

"Shut up, it was hot."

"Well, duh, the wax melts with fire; of course it's _hot_ , dumbass."

Kagami gave Aomine a blank look. The idiot was snickering. "I hate you so much sometimes, you know that?"

Aomine nodded, smiling. He wrapped his arms around Kagami's neck, finally standing on his own. "I know; you only love me when we have sex."

Kagami nudged his nose against Aomine's. "I love you _always_."

"I know." He kissed Kagami, gently, lovingly. "I love you too. Always too."

That was a bad habit of theirs; getting all mushy in the shower after sex and wasting hours making out, with no particular heat. But when they eventually managed to tear themselves away from each other, Kagami made a towel-burrito out of Aomine because it was cute and then changed the sheets.

"Before you sleep," Kagami started once they laid down, "Lemme put some cream on your chest. To soothe the skin."

"Naaaawww..."

Kagami tugged on Aomine's arm, rolling him to his back. "C'mon, big baby."

Aomine grinned teasingly at him, eyes half closed. "Okay, take care of me, _daddy_."

"Stop saying that."

"Why? Makes you hard?"

Kagami poured some of the cream on his hands. "No, because I wouldn't stand it if I had to look after you as kid; I can barely stand you as an..." He trailed off, making quotation marks with his hands. "...adult."

Aomine gasped, faking offense. "Rude."

"Serves you right."

They bickered back and forth like this while Kagami massaged Aomine's chest with the cream, until the point when Aomine smacked Kagami in the face...which only resulted in a wrestling match. It was embarrassing; two grown-ass men in their boxers shoving each other in an attempt to push one another out of the bed. And it worked; only that _both_ of them fell off the bed, Aomine landing right on top of Kagami.

"Fuck," Kagami gasped between fitful laughter, "Get your heavy ass off of me."

"That's not what you say when I ride you."

"Goddamn it Aomine!", Kagami roared with laughter. But when he noticed the small smile on Aomine's face, as well as the affection welling-up in the other's eyes, he stopped. He wasn't used to that look; he never would be. "What?"

"Happy anniversary, baby," Aomine said softly, pecking Kagami on the lips. He was redder than normal. "I love you."

Kagami himself flushed as red as his hair and bit his lower lip. "Y-Yeah. Happy anniversary."

His heart was nearly beating out of his chest, especially when Aomine then kissed his forehead. He wasn't getting used to this any time soon -- Aomine being affectionate that was. Not that he cared; when they are old and gray but still together, maybe he'll start to get used to it then...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you dropped comment, I'd appreciate it greatly ^_^
> 
> Y'all sinners come to church with me now :D


End file.
